Vorkuta/Trivia
*Through no-clipping, one can see that the outdoor mounted MG's shooting at Mason, Reznov, and Sergei are M249 SAWs. *Alex Mason can spend as much time as he wants in the bike shed despite Reznov telling him that the doors won't hold the guards forever. *When the player uses the slingshot, a huge bucket-wheel excavator can be seen in the distance. *The first guard that Mason takes out with a rock has the same face as the Hardline perk model for Arctic Spetsnaz in multiplayer. *The player drives a motorcycle while armed with a Model 1887, and also flip-cocks it with one hand, similar to a scene from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *Step 2: "Ascend from darkness" is also written on one of the walls of Nacht der Untoten. *Step 7: "Raise Hell" is similar to one of Reznov's quotes in World at War mission, Their Land, Their Blood. *When Reznov gets the blowtorch, the player can walk to the right side of the room and actually shoot the prison guards, without even breaking the window. *Reznov's rallying speech over the PA system ends once the player destroys all three targets, so if the player lets this part drag on, they would be able to hear the full version of the speech. *The slingshot is a flaming crossbow on the Wii version of the game. There are also four positions to destroy in the Wii version. 's name on it.|thumb]] *Once exiting the elevator, if the player goes to the desk near the gate, there are books on the floor. One of them says Edward Richtofen on the cover. There is also another Richtofen book in the Russian HQ in a bookshelf. *If the player triggers the tear gas while facing backwards, one will notice that Reznov spawns out of nowhere to help. *The Prisoner talking to Reznov in the elevator will always have a randomly generated name, but always the same character model (except on the Wii version). *If the player does not shoot the guard manning the machine gun on the truck, he will just fall off the truck when the player gets on. *If the player has the subtitles on during the closing cutscene, Reznov's first name will be misspelled as "Victor" instead of "Viktor". *It is impossible to gib the armored soldiers, but if they are shot with a powerful weapon they will still have the same death animations and screams. *On the Wii version, the two prisoners that would normally help the with the slingshot are still there. One will be using the crossbow and will be shot and killed. The other just stands there, and when the player picks up the crossbow, he randomly disappears. *In the Nenets language Vorkuta means "place that teems with bears". *On the Wii version, Reznov's lines do not match up with the subtitles. An example is when Reznov says "See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons.", he actually says "See how supplies scavenged from the infirmary and a little of Mason's ingenuity can make junk into weapons." *In the room with the minigun, one can find multiple unobtainable Makarovs, KS-23s, and AK47s. **The AK47s in this room can be found with every single attachment. *It is possible to find an AK-47 or AK-47 Grenade Launcher with Yukon camouflage. *Right before the player goes upstairs to use the slingshot on the buildings, Reznov will be carrying no weapon. When the player goes downstairs after destroying the buildings with the slingshot, Reznov will be carrying an AK-47. This is strange because the only guns availible in the building are KS-23's. *The steps to escape Vorkuta are referenced in the Origins Easter Egg Little Lost Girl. *When using the "give all" command, the player receives the Model 1887. However, there are two shotgun shells floating above it. *This level shares some similarities to the 2003 film, In Hell: **Both set in Russian prisons **Both protagonists (Mason and Kyle Leblanc (portrayed by Jean-Claude Van Damme)) are Americans, and ignited riots after the fights with the other inmates **Both Sergei and Miloc have similar appearences, and died during riots. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia